criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiri
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = Kiri | Pre-StreamApp =false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = true | Name = KiriMatt confirmed the spelling of Kiri's name on Twitter | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Kenku | Class = | Age = 4 | Alignment = | Languages = Understands and writes Common and Auran Can only speak by mimicking others | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Berleben, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = The Mighty Nein (companion) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = ≥10 or 6 | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a kenku child. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Kiri is a kenku child, about the size of an adolescent human. Her body is covered in black feathers and she does not have wings; rather, she has exceedingly long fingers resembling a crow's primary feathers. She has bright, raven-like eyes and a long beak. Personality Kiri seems to be a kind and appreciative girl, saddened over losing her family but excited and hopeful that the Mighty Nein would "adopt" her. Kiri has no spoken language (Caleb's Comprehend Languages spell had no effect) , communicating instead through clicks, crowing noises, and mimicry. Her mimicry can replicate both the accent and the words of others. Most of the party found her behavior adorable, with Jester being especially enamored. Kiri has a proclivity for picking up swear words with her mimicry and stabbing dead bodies with the dagger Fjord gave her. Nott views this as evidence that the Mighty Nein's behavior is "corrupting" Kiri. Biography Background Jester got a detailed description of Kiri's parents, but was unable to contact them with her Sending spell. Relationships Beauregard Beau sees Kiri as fragile and thinks that she would probably fare better outside of the Mighty Nein. When Kiri mimicked Beau, Beau was taken aback learning what she sounded like. Frumpkin Caleb used Frumpkin to soothe Kiri when the Mighty Nein first met her. Afterwards, Frumpkin and Kiri would frequently spend time together on the road or in inns. Jester Jester and Kiri seem to be fond of each other. Jester has tried to take care of Kiri, teaching her phrases for everyday use, helping her adapt to Dwendalian social norms, and attempting to contact her parents. In return, Kiri has been affectionate to Jester and used the phrases Jester taught her in unexpected ways. Character Information Abilities Kenku Abilities * Mimicry Notable Items * Dagger (given by Fjord) * Music Box Quotations * "WELCOME TO THE MIGHTY NEIN!" (mimicked from Nott) * "It's sharp." (mimicked from Fjord) * "Where do babies come from?" (mimicked from Beau) * "Go fuck yourself!" (mimicked from Jester) * "This means we are friends?" (mimicked from Caleb) * "I killed people!" (mimicked from Calianna) Trivia References Art: